


Our Ring

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Chocolates, Flowers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, like really cheesy, proposal, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candles, dinner, wine, all check, especially the most important gift Sebastian's ever gave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Ring

Candles? Check. Dinner ready and laid out? Check. Red wine? Check. Cheesy Valentine’s Day gift? Check. Sebastian had to chuckle at his own silliness. When he asked Joseph out for Valentine’s, he was sure Joseph wasn’t expecting something so cliché but Joseph was almost working harder than him if possible. Cases had been piling up over the last few months and now they finally had a dry spell meaning Sebastian was able to help relax his boyfriend. “Seb? You home?”

Sebastian cracked his knuckles as he moved to greet Joseph with hug. “Do you really think I’d leave if I invited ya over?”

“I’m never sure with you.” Joseph said with a sigh. “Anyway, can we just, I don’t know, veg on the couch tonight? I’m in no mood for anything physical.”

Sebastian smirked, pulling Joseph closer to his body. “But all ya gotta do is lay there and let me do all the work.”“Not tonight.” Joseph said, looking down to hide the slight blush blooming over his cheeks. He pushed Sebastian back, trudging to the couch but Sebastian grabbed his arms. “Seb, couch, nap.”

Sebastian shook his head. “Aren’t ya hungry?”

Joseph thought. “A bit, wh-you made dinner?”

“Mighta.” He let Joseph go, feigning a pout. “But you’re tired so all my hard work has to go to waste.”

Joseph raised an eyebrow then chuckled. “Fine Sebastian. Show me this amazing dinner you spent hours slaving over.”

“Good.” He hooked his arm around Joseph’s, leading him to the dining room. “Here ya are!” he said presenting the dinner he made with candles light, stake, mashed potatoes and salad on each plate with a glass of red wine set for each of them. “So, wha’dya think?”

Joseph moved to sit at the table, gladly sipping from the wine glass. “Cheesy.” He answered. “But, it’s looks good.”

“Good.” He sat bedside Joseph. “And I’m not a chef so if it tastes like shit, well, I tried.”

Joseph picked up his utensils, cutting into his steak. “Mm, not took pink but not too tough. I think you did a good job.”

“Great. Then let’s eat. After dinner we can veg on the couch like ya said, watch some stupid romantic comedy then crash if ya want.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He placed his hand over Sebastian’s. “You never stuck me as flat out romantic, so this is nice. Thanks Sebastian. Really. It’s what I needed after the past months of nothing but work too.”

Sebastian lifted Joseph’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. “Anytime.”

Joseph blinked at the gesture then laughed. “You don’t need to do that Seb. I’m not a lady.”

“Oh, I know that.” He cupped Joseph’s cheeks, kissing him. Joseph smiled through his blush and the dinner continued until they washed their plates then made their way to the living room, Sebastian finding a TV comedy for them to watch. “So,” Sebastian began, arm around Joseph’s shoulders, both of them wrapped up in a cotton blanket, “think I’m missin’ anything?”

“Chocolates and roses, duh!” he chuckled. “No. I think you’ve covered all your-Seb? Ah, Sebastian? Where are you going?” Joseph asked as Sebastian stood from the couch.

“Just wait there.”

Shrugging, Joseph pulled his feet up onto the couch, hugging around his knees. ‘He didn’t actually buy me chocolates and roses, did?’ he thought then shook his head.

Sebastian wouldn’t take it that far. He knew Joseph didn’t care for such things like that. “Here Jojo.”

Joseph turned his head, taking the small box into his hands. “You didn’t buy chocolates, did you?”

“Might of. Just open it.” He ordered, placing himself beside Joseph again on the couch.

Joseph popped open the lid and what he found inside wasn’t at all what he was expecting. Inside were chocolates like he thought but in the center of the box was a very familiar ring. “S-Sebastian?” he asked lifting it from the box. His eyes flicked to Sebastian, the older detective holding up his hand, the hand that no longer supported his wedding ring. “Seb…you…you can’t be…”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am Joseph.” Sebastian took the box from Joseph’s hands, setting it on the coffee table then took the ring. “I’m askin’ ya to marry me.”

“But that’s the ring…your ring…I…I can’t.”

“I know I said I’d never part with it, but I also didn’t think I’d ever need to share my heart with someone other than Myra.” He took Joseph’s left hand. “Will ya put it on and marry me?”

“I’d…I…yes…but Sebastian-”

“It’s your ring now.” He smiled, sliding it onto to Joseph’s finger.

“No.” Joseph shook his head, taking Sebastian’s hand. “Our ring.” He said.

Sebastian nodded. “Our ring then.” He pulled Joseph into him, kissing him. “Thank you.”

“Mm, for what?”

“Stopping me from drowning in liquor and mending my heart.”

Joseph lightly punched his shoulder. “You’ve been watching too many cheesy romances.”

“Hey, the cheesiness holds truth.” He didn’t let Joseph go. “You really did mend my heart.”

“Yeah, well…” he sighed with a smile, leaning against his now fiancé, admiring the ring. “I love you.”

Sebastian’s eyes fell upon the ring as well, glad to see it around Joseph’s finger “I love ya too, Jojo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, cheesy, I know but I thought it was a sweet little thing for Valentine's Day and hey, keeps me busy since I got nothing to do today :D


End file.
